Neugier
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Spielt direkt nach Mieze“ und Überlegungen“. Ikkaku, Yumichika und Matsumoto versuchen herauszufinden was denn mit Kenpachi los sein könnte… und entdecken vielleicht mehr als ihnen lieb ist.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Neugier – Erster Teil

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Haupt:ByakuyaxKenpachi, Seite: IkkakuxMatsumoto

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir weder Bleach noch Byakuya und Zaraki. : Bekomme für diese FF auch kein Geld.

Review und Feedback sind immer willkommen. ^^

**Information:**

Spielt direkt nach „Mieze" und „Überlegungen". Ikkaku, Yumichika und Matsumoto versuchen herauszufinden was denn mit Kenpachi los sein könnte… und entdecken vielleicht mehr als ihnen lieb ist.

**Neugier**

**Erster Teil**

Ikkaku hasste nichts mehr als nicht zu wissen was eigentlich los war. Seit einer Woche schon fühlte er sich als würde jeder sich über ihn lustig machen. Yumichika hatte DIE GANZE ZEIT ein nervtötendes Lächeln aufgesetzt, als würde er etwas wissen dass sonst niemand wusste. Und dieses dumme Lächeln wurde noch größer sobald er den Captain erblickte.

Gesagte Captain half nicht viel mehr. Er probierte Yumichika und ihn zu meiden [Ikkaku war nur glücklich, dass der Captain Yumichika mehr aus dem Weg ging als ihm], verbrachte mehr Zeit damit die schwächeren 11ten Mitglieder zu trainieren [etwas , dass er normalerweise Ikkaku machen ließ, da er nicht die Nerven hatte mit ihnen zu arbeiten] und stahl sich heimlich in der Nacht davon!

Und all dies schien Yachiru noch aufgeladener zu machen. Und zur Hölle! Erst gestern hatte sie ihn dazu gezwungen „Braidy-san" zu besuchen um diese über Hochzeitstraditionen auszufragen. Er war nur froh, dass die 4te Division Captain so verwirrt blickte wie er sich fühlte.

„Was machst du hier und starrst ins Nichts? Kein Training?"

Ikkaku seufzte. Yumichika.

„Nein. Der Taichou trainiert sie schon wieder."

„Oh ja~ Der Taichou~ Er scheint in letzter Zeit sehr aufgeregt zu sein."

Und da war es schon wieder – das nervige Lächeln.

„Ja. Und man möchte glauben er würde uns mitteilen wieso! Ich meine, es wird schon langsam ziemlich nervig."

„Oh Ikkaku! Du kannst ja so dumm sein!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Du bist es. Ansonsten würdest du wissen was los ist." Meinte Yumichika, warf sein Haar über seine Schulter und setzte sich neben seinen verwirrten Freund.

Dieser Freund schien schon wieder tief in seinen Gedanken versunken – höchst wahrscheinlich probierte er schon wieder herauszufinden was denn vorgehen könnte. Yumichika kicherte. Wenn es zu solchen Dingen kam war Ikkaku wie sein Captain. Beide Männer konnten so dumm sein wenn es um so wunderschöne Themen wie ‚Liebe' ging.

„Ah verdammt! Ich gebe auf! Sag mir was los ist!"

Yumichika seufzte.

„Na Ikkaku. Ich lass' es dich selbst herausfinden."

„Nein wirst du nicht! Du wirst es mir jetzt sagen. Sofort."

Der Weiblichere blickte auf den Finger, welcher vor ihm hin und her bewegt wurde, dann hinauf in das befehlende Gesicht seines Freundes.

Er war nicht beeindruckt.

„Komm schon Yumichika! Du kannst mich doch nicht so hängen lassen! Es isst mich auf!"

Yumichika kämpfte mit sich selbst. Auf der einen Seite würde er Ikkaku so gerne noch etwas länger quälen auf der anderen wollte er es ENDLICH jemanden erzählen. Oh diese Neuigkeiten! Er musste sie einfach teilen! Dieses Geheimnis war einfach zu schön um es zu verstecken! Ok. Er musste es einfach sagen.

Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er es seinem Freund einfach machen würde.

„Ich werde es dir sagen…"

„JA!"

„WENN…"

„Oh nein…"

„Oh ja." Lächelte Yumichika. „wenn du mit mir am Samstag in die Menschenwelt gehst. Ich will dort shoppen gehen, eine neue Collection ist herausgekommen, und jemand muss meine Taschen tragen."

Ikkaku dachte darüber nach. Er hasste nichts mehr als mit dem anderen shoppen zu gehen. Dieses ganze Gekreische und ‚Ikkaku! Schau!' und all diese verdammten Taschen! Aber er wollte unbedingt wissen was los war… Warte… Samstag?

„Diesen Samstag?"

„Ja. Wieso? Sag' mir nicht, dass du schon andere Pläne hast."

„Hab' ich aber. Matsumoto hat mich gezwungen mit ihr auf ein Date zu gehen."

„… sie hat dich gezwungen?"

„Ja…"

Nun aber wirklich. Ikkaku und der Taichou waren solche Mädchen! Yumichika hatte jedes Mal ein Problem nicht laut loszulachen wenn sie IHN schwul nannten.

Ikkaku wurde von Mädchen rumgeschupft und war leicht ‚Helden-verliebt' in seinen Captain und der Captain verbrachte fast mehr Zeit sich um sein Aussehen zu kümmern als zu trainieren [obwohl Yumichika noch immer nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass sein Captain endlich aufhören würde seine Haare hoch zu gelen. Er war viel hübscher wenn er seine Haare frei fallen ließ].

„Naja, du kannst sie ja mitnehmen."

„Glaubst du sie würde das wollen?"

Yumichika lachte sanft.

„Natürlich! Der einzige Weg zu dem Herzen einer Frau ist shoppen! Streich' die ganze ‚romantisches Essen' Scheiße! Du kannst das machen wenn sie dir schon verfallen ist!"

„Mann. Und ich dachte der Weg dorthin war durch Schokolade und Rosen."

Yumichika schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Komplett falsch. Aber nun, Deal?"

„Ja klar. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich es überlebe mit euch Zwei shoppen zu gehen."

„Du weißt, dass es nicht so schlimm ist."

„Ich weiß, dass es fürchterlich ist." Ikkaku seufzte. „Aber du musst mir nun alles verraten! Du grinst die ganze Zeit, der Taichou ist komplett verrückt, Yachiru kichert und redet über Hochzeitstraditionen!"

Yumichikas Lächeln verschwand.

„Yachiru redet über eine Hochzeit?"

„Ja! Sag' mir was los ist!"

„Naja, scheint so als hätte sich der Captain verliebt."

„…WAS!?!!?!?"

Ikkaku sprang auf und schrie… natürlich war es ein männlicher Schrei.

„Ich weiß aber leider noch immer nicht wer es sein kann. Jedoch scheint Yachiru zu wissen wer es ist."

Stille.

„Wir werden ihr eine Menge Süßigkeiten mitbringen wenn wir shoppen gehen."

„Oh ja, werden wir."

Yumichika lächelte finster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Neugier – Zweiter Teil

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Haupt:ByakuyaxKenpachi, Seite: IkkakuxMatsumoto

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir weder Bleach noch Byakuya und Zaraki. : Bekomme für diese FF auch kein Geld.

Review und Feedback sind immer willkommen. ^^

**Information:**

Spielt direkt nach „Mieze" und „Überlegungen". Ikkaku, Yumichika und Matsumoto versuchen herauszufinden was denn mit Kenpachi los sein könnte… und entdecken vielleicht mehr als ihnen lieb ist.

**Neugier**

**Zweiter Teil**

„Zaraki dated jemanden? Das meint ihr nicht ernst!"

„Großartig Matsumoto! Geht das nicht noch ein bisschen lauter? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Rest von Soul Society dich hören kann!"

„Aber Ikkaku! Ich dachte bis jetzt immer, dass der Kerl Asexuell ist! Und jetzt das!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein – das dachte ich auch."

„Seit nicht so unfair. Wieso sollte der Taichou nicht so etwas wunderschönes wie ‚Liebe' fühlen?"

„Es ist einfach komisch Yumi. Kami! Wartet nur bis ich das der Women Association gesagt habe!"

„So viel zu ‚ich werde es für mich behalten'."

„Machst du Witze? Wie soll man so etwas für sich behalten?"

„Du bist schlimmer als Yumichika."

„Hey! Ich tratsche nicht… oft."

„Siehst du!"

„Naja – du machst es ja auch Ikkaku."

„Ihr Kerle von der 11ten tratscht alle! Ihr seid schlimmer als Schulmädchen."

„Wir tratschen NICHT! Wir haben nur männliche Konversationen!"

„Natüüüüüüürlich. Aber nun wirklich – ihr wisst nicht wer es sein könnte?"

„Nein." Seufzte Ikkaku. „Scheint als würde uns der Taichou nicht mehr vertrauen."

„Awww armer Junge wurde von seinem Helden betrogen."

„Klappe Yumichika! Du weißt es ja auch nicht!"

„Pffft! Wenigstens haben wir eine Spur…"

„Yachiru." Sagten sie zusammen und setzten ihren Gang, den Korridor hinunter, fort. Sie waren gerade von ihrem Tag in der Stadt zurückgekommen. Natürlich wollte Matsumoto wissen wieso Ikkaku und Yumichika mehr Zeit damit verbrachten Süßigkeiten für Yachiru zu kaufen als wirklich zu shoppen.

Sie wollten ihr es wirklich nicht verraten. Sobald du etwas Matsumoto anvertraut hast wusste es ganz Soul Society [Ikkakus Meinung nach war Yumichika alleine schon schlimm. Aber wenn beide es wussten, wussten es alle anderen innerhalb weniger Sekunden!].

Aber Matsumoto konnte sehr entschlossen sein… und gewalttätig. Sie würgte Ikkaku ganze drei Minuten lang – bis dieser schon blau anlief und sein Partner endlich redete.

Nun suchten sie das pinkhaarige Mädchen. Und sie konnten sie einfach nicht finden! Das schlimmste war, dass niemand in der 11ten zu wissen schien wo sie war [Ikkaku bemerkte aber wie einige noch immer seine Freundin anstarrten. Haben sie nach der ersten Bestrafung nicht gelernt? Schien als wollten sie noch ein EXTRA Training mit Ikkaku].

„Hi Leute! Mir wird es echt zu blöd sie zu suchen! Ihr lebt mit ihr! Ihr solltet wissen wo sie ist!"

„Nah. Yachiru macht was sie will."

„Naja. Vielleicht weiß der Taichou wo sie ist."

Ikkaku seufzte erneut. „Ich glaube wir sollten ihn fragen."

„… seid ihr sicher, dass er jemanden dated?"

„Definitiv." Sagte Yumichika und grinste. „Der Knutschfleck ist Beweis genug."

„Er hat einen Knutschfleck?"

„An seinem Nacken. Und er verschwindet jede Nacht."

„Und Yachiru hat Unohana-taichou über Hochzeitstraditionen ausgefragt."

„Aber WER?" jammerte Matsumoto. So war schon immer eine sehr neugierige Person und nicht zu wissen wer es war machte sie noch ganz verrückt.

„Ich habe keine Idee."

„Unohana?"

„Nah Yumi. Ich glaub' nicht, dass sie auf jüngere, energiegeladene Männer steht. Außerdem hab' ich irgendwo gehört, dass zwischen ihr und Ukitake etwas läuft."

„Echt jetzt? Von wem hast du das gehört?"

„Aber Ikkaku! Ich dachte du kannst ‚Tratschen' nicht ausstehen."

„Das ist ja auch kein Tratschen."

„Ach nein? Es können ja keine ‚männlichen Konversationen' sein – immerhin bin ich eine Frau."

„Naja – wir teilen nur Informationen aus."

„…Nette Ausrede."

„Was ist nun zwischen Unohana-taichou und Ukitake-taichou?"

„Ich dachte wir diskutieren über Kenpachi."

„Stimmt."

„Ich glaube, dass zwischen ihm und Kyouraku-taichou etwas läuft."

„… du bist so eklig Yumichika."

„Wieso glaubst du das Yumi?"

„Die Sake-Parties zwischen der 8ten und der 11ten. Kenpachi-taichou und Kyouraku-taichou hängen immer gemeinsam ab. Und dieser alte Kerl hat immer seine Hände auf unseren Taichou. Umarmt ihn, berührt ihn… vielleicht hatte er es nun unter Kenpachis Kleidung geschafft."

„Ewwww hör' auf damit Yumichika! Kenpachi ist verdammt nochmal nicht schwul!"

„Aber schwule Kerle sind immer so süß." Kicherte Matsumoto.

„Vertrau mir Ikkaku. Zuerst war nichts als ich unseren Captain ansah, aber in letzter Zeit schreit mein Gay-Radar."

Matsumoto lachte. „OK ok. Also nehmen wir einmal an Kenpachi ist schwul. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Shunsui ist. Er scheint hinter Nanao her zu sein."

„Er ist hinter allem her."

„Stimmt. Ich warte nur bis er Komamura-taichou anmacht."

„… glaubt ihr, dass es Koma sein könnte?"

„Verdammt Matsumoto! Was hast du heute geraucht?"

„Genau. Ich glaube wir können ziemlich sicher Komamura-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou und Tousen-taichou ausschließen."

„Yup – er würde niemals etwas mit diesen Drein anfangen."

„Mein lieber Ikkaku. Ich glaube du meinst, dass SIE niemals etwas mit IHM anfangen würden."

„Ihr Verlust, wirklich."

„Awwww… mein Freund ist in seinem Captain verliebt!"

„BIN ICH NICHT!"

„Kenpachi und Ikkaku. Sitzen auf dem Baum. K-Ü-S-S…"

„KLAPPE!!!"

Beide kicherten.

„Könnt ihr beide bitte wieder normal sein damit wir eine Konversation zwischen Erwachsenen halten können?"

„Ja, ja. Spaßverderber."

„Also – wer ist noch übrig?"

„Soi Fon?"

„Zu sehr von Katzen besessen."

„Gin?"

„… könnte sogar funktionieren."

„Ja. Er bindet immer unseren Taichou fest. Fetischist."

„Ja. Aber es scheint als könnte unser Taichou ihn nicht leiden."

„Wieso würde auch nur irgendjemand Gin nicht leiden können?"

„Captain sagt, dass Gin und Tousen Feiglinge sind."

„Na dann würde es wirklich nicht funktionieren."

„Aizen?"

„Nein. Sonst würden wir es schon wissen."

„Was meinst du Matsumoto?"

„Naja – sein verrückter Fan Momo hätte es schon längst herausgefunden und uns die Ohren raus geheult."

„Stimmt." Meinten beide Männer.

„Kuchiki?"

„Wir haben schon beschlossen, dass dieser Kerl ein klares ‚Nein' ist."

„Unser Taichou respektiert ihn."

„Ja. Aber dieser Kuchiki-Arsch hasst ihn."

„Und du scheinst ihn zu hassen."

„Naja… dieses eingebildete Arschloch hat keinen Schimmer was für eine Hölle unser Leben war, trotzdem nimmt er sich das Recht über uns zu Urteilen. Dumme Sissy hätte niemals das überlebt, dass wir haben; dass unser Captain überleben musste!"

„… ich hoffe nur, dass er es nicht ist. Sonst explodierst du."

„Kami! Ich hasse ihn Matsumoto!"

„Stimmt. Kuchiki-taichou behandelt unseren Captain nicht gerade schön. Hitsugaya?"

„Du bist ekelig Yumi."

„Kurotsuchi?"

„Du bist sehr, sehr ekelig Yumi."

„Dann ist niemand mehr übrig."

„Yamamoto?"

„Ihr seid BEIDE ekelig."

„Dann haben wir wirklich niemanden mehr übrig."

„Naja – wer sagt, dass es denn ein Captain sein muss."

„Kami! So werden wir es niemals erfahren! Ich hoffe nur, dass Yachiru redet!"

Sie seufzten und kamen langsam zum Ende des Korridors. Noch immer nichts von Yachiru.

„Ich hoffe nur der Taichou ist da, damit wir ihn fragen können." Meinte Ikkaku und stoppte vor den großen Bürotüren des 11ten Division Captains.

Er schob sie auf.

„Solltest du nicht anklopfen?"

Der Glatzkopf drehte sich zu ihr. „Wieso sollte ich? Ken… was ist los mit euch?"

Er sah wie ihre Augen größer wurden und ihre Kinnladen nach unten fielen.

Er drehte sich um.

Da, AUF dem Tisch sitzend, war ihr Captain. Sein Rücken war ihnen zugedreht und seine Beine um die Hüften eines anderen gelegt. Seine Größe hinderte sie daran zu sehen wer es war, aber die Hände auf Kenpachis Hintern waren definitiv männlich.

„Taichou?" krächzte Ikkaku bevor Yumichika es schaffte seine Hand über seinen Mund zu drücken.

Sie sahen wie der Rücken sich verkrampfte. Dann, langsam, schaute sie ein leicht roter Zaraki Kenpachi an.

„Wisst ihr nicht wie man verdammt nochmal anklopft?"

„Das ist deine eigene Schuld. Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass du ihnen zu viel Freiraum gibst." Sagte eine sanfte, kalte Stimme.

Oh bitte nein… das war die Stimme von…

Alle Drei traten einen Schritt zurück als niemand anderes als Kuchiki Byakuya hinter Kenpachi hervortrat und sie kalt anblickte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ihr es nun wisst."

Sie nickten.

„Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich euch nicht informieren muss, dass ich euch Senbonzakura nachjage wenn ihr es auch nur irgendjemanden sagt."

„Ab.."

„Nein. Vice-Captain Matsumoto. Schon gar nicht der Shinigami Women Association. Und nun geht. Kenpachi-taichou und ich haben... geschäftliche Dinge zu regeln."

Sie nickten noch einmal, gingen aus dem Raum und schlossen die Türe.

…

„Fuck. Ich brauche was zu trinken."

Die anderen zwei nickten nur.

„Verdammt Kuchiki! Ich hab' dir doch gesagt ‚Nicht hier'!"

„Aber macht die Angst, dass wir entdeckt werden, nicht alles aufregender?"

„Verdammter Fetischist!"

Byakuya grinste nur finster.

END.


End file.
